Wind Amongst our Hills
by Thunderwolf7
Summary: My legend is one that will never be forgotten. It won't because it was a time long ago, when cats were just beginning to learn the ways of the forest for the first time. Before the twolegs came, the cats, and most importantly of all...the wind.
1. Cats of Windclan

**Cats of Windclan**

* * *

Leader: Windstar (beautiful brown she-cat with big ember eyes. First leader and founder of Windclan.

Deputy:Gorsefur (thin gray tabby. Windstar's mate.)

Medicen cat: Mothflight

Warriors: -Lusterpelt(mother of Tallstar, made up character. Grey cat with wispy fur), Thrushpelt(stone gray she-cat with flecks of dark brown fur. Tempermental and quick to fight.), Tintertail (Small Tom with tiny paws and a long whispy tail. Light gray fur. Intellegent, trusting, but devious too.) Dawnstripe ( light brown she-cat with long fur.)

Lusterpelt's kits: Tallpaw, Laurelpaw, Paintedpaw.


	2. Stars

***Disclaimer: The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter, I could never write all those books...my hands would get way to sore!!!****

Wind amongst the hills

By: Thunderwolf7

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stars-

My story is one that will never be forgotten. Tales and stories of my generations have been passed on for so long that these legends are finally beginning to slip and hide behind history's years. But my legend, the one of which shaped my clan and the other clans of the forest, will never disapear. They won't because it was a time long ago, when no cat wishes to tell of the hardships our little clan had to face. When cats were just beginning to learn the ways of the forest for the first time. Before the twolegs came, the cats, and most import of all...the wind.

Wind did not lead us here, the wind was silenced, still through the trees. No breeze cooled our furs, or lead us in some sort of direction. It seemed we were bound for nowhere. Of course, we recognized the dangers of the open plain, but we desperate. "We have to stop, we've been travelling for weeks..." The cat that approached Windstar was a small brown tabby. Her tiny paws were swollen from walking so far. "Please, just let me help the others. They need rest. LusterPelt's kits are coming, she's in no condition to successfully give birth to her kits." The larger brown coloured tabby called Windstar nodded. Her bright ember eyes were looking down beneath the mangled thickets to where a tiny beautiful she-cat lay. Her eyes were shut and her breathing came in slow raspy breaths. Her ribs were showing from lack of food, but her belly was large and held life. "Your right, Mothflight. I am sorry, I am trying to find some sort of shelter, but I am afraid we're in an area with little of it. And we cannot go further. Tell the others we must sleep in the open tonight." Mothflight looked at Windstar with an intent look in her wide bright eyes. "Alright, but sleeping in the open is a little risky. There is said to be wolves in the area." Mothflight looked like she wanted an answer, but she leapt to where Lusterpelt lay and quickly fed her some herbs to ease the pain. Windstar looked upon the barren rolling land. "I know" the brown she-cat said to no one and went swiftly to help the others.

The few cats of the tiny clan could not sleep that night. They were curled up close together in one spot. The night was still, so the cats heard everything, but they were exposed in the open land, open prey. Windstar lay there too, hearing and watching the restlessness of her clan. She tossed and turned and tried to shut her eyes, but the noises that surronded them made her open them again. Finally, when she was sure all the cats were widely awake, she stood. Her beutiful yellow eyes traced themself to the black sky and she reamained still for a very long time, watching the stars above before she spoke. "Do not be afraid," she spoke to those around her, but her eyes remained focused on the mingled glittering sprinkle of constaliations, stars, planets, and galaxies so far way from them. "For we, cats of Wind clan, are the closest cats ever to Star clan."

* * *

Authors note: Not to long ago, I had to give away my orange tabby. This story has nothing really to do with that, but my thoughts just kinda grew from there. This story just kinda called out to be written, whether i make up the characters, or add new ones, so this is a combination of both. This is a story about how Windstar developed a clan called "Windclan" and how these cats fought, had hard times, but lived so freely in a land no other cat could. I don't know if it's gonna end up to be a one-time story or not, but this preticular night, I just felt like writting SOMETHING about cats.

I hope you guys like it...and it's been awhile since i read the warriors series (I only read the 1st series too, so sorry if i get things wrong. :P)

-Thunderwolf7


End file.
